


That Night

by keelys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelys/pseuds/keelys





	

 

They hadn’t said anything more until the fire died down and they went to sleep. What could they have added that hadn’t already been put out there? But later that night, lying side by side in the tent… Prompto was the one who actually moved first, suddenly clinging to his friend with all he had. He wished he could have done more, but that ship had sailed a long time ago, and not one of them could do a thing to alter its course, never could have, really, and wasn’t that bittersweet? When he felt Noct return his embrace, he melted against him. Gladio also got closer, not saying a thing, but putting his hand on the king’s shoulder, his arm a welcome weight on Prompto’s. Soon, their heavy breathing faded, replaced by Ignis’ humming of one of their favorite tracks, one they listened to over and over when it used to be just them and the road, in the beautiful light of a sun that Prompto wasn’t sure he remembered correctly. Noct started shaking in his arms, silently but painfully crying for everything they’d never had and never would, and for the incommensurability of all that was to come. Ignis turned towards Noct, not quite touching, but close enough for him to feel his warmth at his back. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. But what else could they do?

 


End file.
